Behind Closed Doors
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Zhou Mi's B-day fic... drabble featuring QMi KyuMi and the rest of Super Junior!


**A/N:** Okay… April 19… Gentleman Mimi's B-day! Yay! Ok, so again very random, and I'm awful with titles and stuff, but here is a little Qmi drabble, or KyuMi if you prefer, in honor of Mimi's 24th!

Behind Closed Doors

"I can't believe we're not doing anything!" Sungmin whined as he flopped down on the couch in front of the TV. It was another unusual day where the entire 'family' was at home including Zhou Mi and Henry.

"Why don't you go bug someone." Ryeowook suggested as he snuggled closer into Yesung's comforting hold.

"Uggggggggggg" he whined again.

"Well, I'll be back in like, 10 minutes." Kyuhyun muttered as he stood up from Zhou Mi's side. He stretched up, awkwardly reaching backwards to put a hang on his back. He took a step when Zhou Mi's hand shot out and pulled him back. He looked down at his boyfriend and bent down whispering in his ear then giving him a quick peck on the lips.

As he walked out of the room, Sungmin watched him, curious at the exchange. Less than a minute later Zhou Mi stood up and followed Kyuhyun out. Sungmin smirked and looked around the room, waiting for a little time to pass before standing up and following the two.

"Sungmin!" Donghae shouted as Sungmin started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"They're up to something, I wanna know what it is!" He looked at Donghae pleadingly. Donghae quickly grabbed Eunhyuk off the floor and dragged his boyfriend with him ad he followed Sungmin down the hall to his and Kyuhyun's shared room.

"Mi, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help."

"I'll be fine. I usually do it myself anyways."

"But I can do it."

Sungmin, Donghae, and Eunhyuk were listening intently at the door, occasionally shooting each other questioning glances.

"Here, just let me…" they heard Zhou Mi say from inside.

"Well, I already have it out, and…"

"Here." Zhou Mi interrupted. "How 'bout I just scoop it off?"

"But it'll drip everywhere!"

"Guys!" The three boys in the hall heard in a hushed whisper. They turned around to see Leeteuk and Kangin standing behind them. "What are you doing!"

"Shhhhhh…" Sungmin hushed as he turned back to the door.

There were a few muffled noises before Zhou Mi spoke up again. "Alright now strip!"

"Hey!" Kyuhyun shouted to him in protest. "Do I need to strip?"

"What? Do you want me to put this on your shirt?"

"Fine!"

"What are they doing?!" Yesung asked quietly as he and Ryeowook walked over to the group already there.

"Who knows." Kibum whispered back.

"Pants too!" Zhou Mi spoke again.

"Ha. Ha." He responded flatly.

"Fine… alright, lay down."

"Why do I have to be on the bed?"

"Either the bed or up against the wall. You can choose."

"Can't we just stand?" Kyuhyun questioned. After a long pause, he gave in. "Fine, I'll get on the bed."

"Don't tell me they're gonna do it now!" Heechul frantically whispered as Hangeng and Henry's eyes widened in slight terror. The other 13 members squished even closer to the door, trying to hear everything.

"Hyung!" They heard Kyuhyun squeal.

"Sorry!" Zhou Mi replied. "Did I hurt you?"

"No.. It's really cold! Warm it up next time!"

"Well I'm sorry your highness." Zhou Mi snorted, earning him a small giggle from Kyuhyun. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"It's fine hyung. Honestly, it doesn't hurt. You can rub it harder."

"Seriously? Alright, tell me when it hurts."

"Is Kyuhyun-hyung into weird stuff?!" Henry asked, actually scared.

"There's no way! Hyunnie-shii doesn't do that!" Ryeowook defended.

"Neither does Zhou Mi!" Hangeng added.

"Shhhhh!"

"That actually feels really nice, Mimi." Kyuhyun moaned. "A little harder…."

"Do you have a death wish Kui Xian? I'm already pushing really hard!"

The boys on the other side of the door gaped as the heard another moan.

"Mimi…" Kyuhyun moaned.

Sungmin couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door, much to the others' dismay. Sungmin quickly stepped into the room and the others followed. Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi looked up from where they were lying, fully clothed except for Kyuhyun's shirt, which was next to them on the bed.

Zhou Mi was kneeling on the bed next to Kyuhyun, while he was lying on his stomach with his shirt off. They looked as shocked as the rest of the guys.

"What are you doing?!" Kyuhyun yelled, sitting up in bed.

"Mianhae…" Sungmin mutter turning bright read as his roommate screamed at him.

"We heard weird noises, and, well, we thought…" Donghae added, gesturing at them on the bed.

Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun's eyes widened as they realized what they were thinking.

"You thought we were doing it?!" Kyuhyun screamed at them.

"…" they all remained silent.

"Well, what were you guys doing?" Henry asked quietly.

"Kui Xian got a bruise on his back." Zhou Mi said, turning Kyuhyun around to show the dark bruise. "He couldn't reach it and asked me to put this cream on it."

All the boys were thoroughly embarrassed. Some were shuffling their feet, others rubbing the backs of the necks.

"Gege?" Henry questioned again, gaining all eyes on him. "How did you hurt yourself?"

Kyuhyun blushed, looking down at the bed, then at Zhou Mi who was also blushing.

"…Never mind"


End file.
